la apuesta de tsubaki
by evangeline 17
Summary: dedicado a SAEKO-EVANS 'siempre la madrina y jamas la novia' cansada de las palabras de su hermano Tsubaki hace una apuesta con el en la cual deberá encontrar un novio y casarse antes de la siguiente boda de una de sus amigas pero para eso ¡solo tiene un mes! por suerte su sempai B*S le ayudará a buscar al chico indicado ¿lo lograra? pasen y averigüen


Buenas buenas~

he venido el día de hoy con una nueva historia xd pero no se me angustien es solo un One-Shot pero... no es cualquier One-Shot este es el One-Shot que va dedicado a la ganadora del ''concurso'' en mi fic **caprichos**

**Muchas felicidades a SAEKO EVANS este fic es para ti y espero de todo corazón que te guste c: **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!: todo el fic es de narrador omnisciente o sea yo para que me entiendan xD podemos decirle General Pov c:**

bien lo de siempre...Disclaimer ¬¬#

Soul Eater NO me pertenece D': es de Atsushi Ohkubo-sempai (que shinigami sama bendiga a este hombre xd) y eso es todo ahora lean!

* * *

**LA APUESTA DE TSUBAKI**

**(Iglesia de Death City 6:45 pm)**

-ya puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote y acto seguido Soul tomo a Maka por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso, los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir a la nueva pareja de recién casados

-felicidades Maka-chan te deseo muchos éxitos-dijo Tsubaki mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo a su amiga dedicándole también una de aquellas amables sonrisas que solo ella podía brindar

-gracias Tsubaki-chan y de nuevo te agradezco que seas mi dama de honor-respondió la rubia ceniza mientras le daba un último abrazo a su amiga antes de dirigirse con su nuevo esposo y algunos otros amigos

-vaya ya van cuatro bodas no es así hermanita-dijo un joven alto de cabello largo y negro mientras tomaba el hombro de la chica pelinegra y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-así es Masamune y aún faltan otras 3- dijo Tsubaki a su hermano mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios un cansado suspiro

-si en todas tú eres la dama de honor o la madrina pero nunca la novia ¿no es verdad?-dijo el con un tono de burla en su voz, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada

-si no he conseguido u novio es por que no he querido- dijo ella con completa seguridad en sus palabras

-¡ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tu hermanita-replicó el con ironía en su voz

-es verdad, además soy la madrina o la dama de honor en las bodas de mis amigas por que me gusta- concluyo ella aún con completa seguridad en sus palabras

-entonces hermanita ¿quieres apostar?- le dijo el con un gran exceso de confianza

-a-apostar ¿apostar que?-preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa, las apuestas que hacia con su hermano nunca le salían nada bien, ella siempre terminaba en ridículo y sin nada de dinero en sus bolsillos después de una de las dichosas apuestas con Masamune

-es simple hermanita apuesto que no podrás conseguirte un novio y casarte con el antes de la siguiente boda en la que tendrás que ser madrina otra vez-dijo el mirando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de su hermana, ella parecía meditarlo demasiado…-no me respondas ahora solo piénsalo y me lo dices cuando lleguemos a casa-concluyo el con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro

La boda de Soul y Maka transcurrió con normalidad, bueno además del momento en que Soul llamó plana a su nueva esposa y ella estampo el rostro de su nuevo marido contra el imponente pastel de bodas, luego de la celebración, Tsubaki y su hermano llegaron a su casa

-¿y bien hermanita?- preguntó el muchacho ya habiéndose colocado el pijama

-¿y bien que?-preguntó ella mientras se servía una pequeña taza de té

-vamos Tsubaki no me digas que tienes miedo de apostar conmigo de nuevo-replico el en un tono cansado, en ese momento la chica recordó

-pe-pero la siguiente boda es la de Kid-kun y Crona-chan y para eso faltan solo 6 semanas tendría apenas un mes para conseguir novio y casarme-dijo ella alarmada y nerviosa-no-no puedo hacerlo-concluyó en un susurro apenas audible pero que su hermano escuchó claro como el agua

-jajajaja lo sabía no podrías hacerlo ''siempre la madrina pero jamás la novia'' ¿verdad hermanita?-dijo su hermano entre risas mientras la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¡acepto!-dijo ella decidida, el muchacho dejo de reír para mirarla incrédulo

-¿Qué tu que?-preguntó el completamente desconcertado

-acepto la apuesta hermano, di tus condiciones-complemento ella en un arrebato de orgullo

-¡bien! en ese caso tendrás que conseguir un novio y casarte con el antes de la boda de Kid para que puedas ganar la apuesta, si lo logras hermanita yo correré con los gastos que genere tu boda, todas y cada una de las cosas que quieras para ese día corren por mi cuenta-dijo el pelinegro muy seguro de sus palabras

-hecho- dijo ella mientras se imaginaba a su hermano pagando su vestido de bodas el enorme salón de fiestas, complaciendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, se le formo una boba sonrisa en el rostro de solo imaginarlo

-pero…-dijo Masamune sacándola de su ensoñación- si yo gano y tu no consigues novio ni boda tu tendrás que darme tu auto- concluyó el con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro

-pe-pero m-mi auto…-

-nada de peros ya aceptaste ¿recuerdas?-terminó el mientras se dirigía a su habitación para descansar dejando a la pelinegra con las palabras en la boca

A Tsubaki le había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir aquel medio de transporte, y le era indispensable para todo, ir a trabajar, hacer recados, en fin básicamente dependía de ese auto para vivir con tranquilidad, si ella perdía la apuesta su estilo de vida se iría por el caño.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Tsubaki aún se preguntaba que podría hacer para conseguirse un novio y casarse en menos de un mes, en realidad no era tan difícil ella era muy bonita pero casarse era un gran paso y no creía poder encontrar al hombre adecuado en tan poco tiempo, además sus relaciones anteriores terminaba siempre por la misma razón… todos sus novios solo llegaban a ella con_ ese_ objetivo en mente, por lo que una relación seria y duradera era algo casi imposible.

-necesito ayuda urgente-susurro para si misma la pelinegra mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en el living de su casa-…-¡ya se!-exclamo emocionada cuando una fabulosa idea cursó por su mente, tomó su celular y marco un numero que había estado guardado allí para este tipo de casos de emergencia.

_-… ¿ola?-_

-ola Black*Star-sempai habla Tsubaki-dijo la pelinegra muy emocionada de escuchar a su gran amigo en la línea

-_oh Tsubaki-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó el peli azul_

-si ha pasado tiempo, estoy bien gracias por preguntar….aunque en realidad yo necesito un favor-dijo ella un poco apenada

-_claro dime que necesitas y veré como puedo ayudarte-respondió el felizmente_

-podríamos vernos es un tema un poco delicado-respondió ella aún mas apenada

-_está bien puedes venir a mi casa hoy si gustas-_

-claro iré en la tarde muchas gracias adiós-

-_adiós te veo pronto-_

Y así concluyó la llamada, Black*Star o como a Tsubaki le gustaba llamarlo Black-sempai , era un buen amigo de Tsubaki, se conocieron en la primaria desde muy pequeños Tsubaki apenas estaba iniciando primer año cuando a Black le faltaba solo un año para iniciar secundaria, el se convirtió en su amigo y de vez en cuando en su niñero, su amistad creció con el paso de los años pero un día Black tuvo que ir a la universidad y a Tsubaki aún le faltaba mucho para salir de secundaria, por lo que se distanciaron durante largo tiempo, de vez en cuando se escribían cartas, pero desde su despedida en el aeropuerto, para que Black viajara a Europa a estudiar, no se habían vuelto a ver hasta hace unos 8 meses cuando el regresó, a pesar de ello esta era la primera vez que hablaban desde entonces.

Tsubaki sabía que su sempai podría brindarle la ayuda que ella necesitaba, la razón es que Black desde que la secundaria había sido increíblemente popular entre las chicas, y no es para menos, tenía un físico increíble, un cuerpo escultural acompañado de un buen rostro y agradable sonrisa, era amigable, además de el fantástico tatuaje de estrella que tenía en el hombro acompañado de una actitud que lo hacía parecer tan rebelde, era un imán de chicas ambulante y eso no cambio mucho por no decir nada cuando el entró en la universidad ahora también era popular en Europa, Tsubaki sabía que el le ayudaría a encontrar en chico perfecto para ella.

La pelinegra acercó su mano al timbre del departamento un tanto dudativa, pero finalmente se armo de valor y timbró un ''_ya voy''_ se escucho claramente desde dentro acto seguido el peli azul abrió la puerta.

-Black-sempai-gritó emocionada Tsubaki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su viejo amigo, el totalmente sorprendido y algo sonrojado correspondió el abrazo

-Tsubaki-chan has crecido mucho-dijo el con voz un poco temblorosa, si bien el y Tsubaki habían sido tan buenos amigos cuando niños y era obvia la diferencia de edad en ese entonces, ahora Tsubaki parecía mucho mayor, mas madura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peli azul que no tardó en recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada paseando sus ojos por el tan deseable cuerpo de ella, mientras ella completamente ajena a la lujuriosa mirada de su amigo caminaba hacía la sala del departamento.

-Black-sempai gracias por recibirme-dijo ella un poco apenada mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala

-vamos Tsubaki ¿Cuándo piensas dejar las formalidades? Se que soy tu dios y todo eso pero no es para tanto somos viejos amigos- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-tu siempre serás mi sempai-dijo ella correspondiendo la sonrisa, para el Tsubaki jamás le había parecido tan hermosa como hasta ese momento

-¿y bien en que puede ayudarte tu dios esta vez?-preguntó Black mientras le ofrecía a Tsubaki un poco de té

-en realidad es una larga historia-dijo ella mientras los colores se le subían al rostro

-tengo tiempo- dijo el con autosuficiencia mientras se ponía mas como en el sofá haciendo un ademán con la mano incitándola a iniciar con el relato

* * *

**20 minutos después**

-entonces Masamune me dijo que si no conseguía novio y me casaba en un mes me quitaría mi auto-concluyó la pelinegra mas roja que un tomate

-aún no entiendo como se supone que pueda ayudarte… a menos que quieras que sea yo quien me case contigo- dijo pícaramente Black*Star mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que a ella por poco y le de un infarto

-n-no es eso sempai- dijo ella muy nerviosa mientras negaba enérgicamente con las manos- es que quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrar al chico indicado para esto, ya sabes cuando estábamos en secundaría tu sabias identificar a los chicos que solo buscaba novias para _eso-_ dijo Tsubaki un poco nerviosa al concluir con la última parte- y también sabías quienes eran los que iban en serio, por lo tanto se que me ayudarás a encontrar al adecuado-concluyó ella con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en el rostro, una sonrisa a la que el no se pudo negar

-esta bien Tsubaki-chan te ayudaré-dijo el completamente resignado mientras le extendía una mano en señal de cerrar el trato, ella no tardo en extenderle su mano, y así daba inicio la operación: ''conseguirle un novio decente a Tsubaki para que su bobo hermano no le quitara su auto'' o mejor dicho la C.U.N.D.T.P.Q.S.B.H.N.L.Q.S.A, aunque debieron escoger un nombre mas corto y mejor, pero de eso se encargarían después.

Decidieron iniciar ese mismo día ya que el tiempo era bastante corto, Black propuso una solución simple, citas relámpago*, conocería varios chicos en poco tiempo escogería algunos para salir y después ya se decidiría por uno en particular con el cual poder iniciar la relación.

Dicho y hecho llegaron a un bar de citas*, por supuesto Black se aseguró de vigilar las citas de Tsubaki, desde una distancia prudente por supuesto, asegurándose de que Tsubaki escogiera chicos no pervertidos.

Así pasaron dos días y la pelinegra satisfecha ya había encontrado 5 chicos aprobados por la ''sociedad anti pervertidos S.A'' de Black*Star

El primero un joven serio de cabello castaño oscuro que suele llevar gafas llamado Harvard D. Éclair, el segundo un joven moreno divertido muy amigable de cabello negro llamado kilik Lunge, el tercero un joven de cabello largo rubio muy atento con los niños además de ser bastante respetuoso Mifune Yojimbo, el cuarto un hombre moreno con algo de barba muy atento y algo tímido en ocasiones llamado Free y por último un joven de cabello rubio corto ojos azules personalidad alegre amante de la música Justin Law (sin lugar a dudas el candidato mas prometedor).

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Pasaron dos semanas dónde Tsubaki fue descartando uno por uno a los candidatos

Candidato #1: Harvard D. Éclair descartado por no expresar ninguna sensación en su rostro, cosa que eventualmente asustó a Tsubaki ya que ella está acostumbrada a sonreír demasiado

Candidato #2: kilik Lunge descartado por tener demasiados animales en su casa (2 perros con muy mal carácter llamados Fire y Thunder)

Candidato #3: Mifune Yojimbo descartado por tener una hija llamada Ángela, no es que a Tsubaki le molestara, es mas, a ella le encantaban los niños, pero está niña la cual se empeño en hacerle la vida imposible a Tsubaki mientras lo visitaba en su casa (la niña puso arañas en el bolso de la pelinegra haciendo que la pobre Tsubaki gritara como una posesa a causa de su aracnofobia) hizo de su cita un desastre.

Candidato#4: Free descartado por malos hábitos de higiene (esto le dejó un trauma a la pelinegra mejor que ni se enteren u_u)

-Dios jamás encontraré al indicado además creo que necesitaré terapia- dijo Tsubaki mientras se dejaba caer completamente agotada en el sillón de la sala de su sempai

-no te preocupes aun queda Justin quizá el sea el adecuado-dijo Black mientras se dejaba caer junto ella y le daba palmaditas de animo en la cabeza como si se tratase de una niña pequeña

-pero aún si es el adecuado no creo que me pida matrimonio antes de la boda de Kid estoy perdida- se lamento Tsubaki mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos

-vamos Tsubaki no te desanimes eres una chica esplendida de gran corazón, amable, tierna, bonita, paciente…-el peli azul empezó a dar un largo discurso sobre las características buenas de la pelinegra haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara a mas no poder, si bien Tsubaki le tenia un gran respeto a su sempai a ella el siempre le había gustado pero decidió mantener la distancia ya que era obvio que debido a la diferencia de edad el siempre la había visto como a una hermanita pequeña, es más, se lo había dicho muchas veces haciendo que la peli-negra dejara escondidos sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-gracias sempai- dijo Tsubaki mientras le daba un enorme abrazo al peli azul quien no tardo en corresponder

-nee Tsubaki-chan ¿quieres ver una película con tu dios?-preguntó el peli azul

-claro me encantaría- respondió ella muy animada

-bien escoge cualquiera de las películas del estante iré a preparar palomitas-dijo el mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Tsubaki escogió una película de acción, la puso en el DVD mientras esperaba a Black*Star

-bien~ siéntate con tu dios Tsubaki esta película es genial—dijo Black*Star dejando el tazón con palomitas y un par de gaseosas en la mesa de centro invitando a Tsubaki a que se sentara con el en el sofá más grande; después de mas o menos media hora ellos empezaron a jugar

-bien Tsubaki atrápala-dijo el peli azul mientras le lanzaba a Tsubaki una palomita de maíz para que ella la atrapara con a boca, cada uno estaba sentado frente al otro a cada extremo del sillón más grande

-bien sempai ahora hazlo tú- dijo ella divertida mientras le lanzaba una palomita a el, sin querer Tsubaki le dio con la palomita en la frente lo que hizo que el también le lanzara una palomita en el cabello, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando empezaron a corretearse por toda la sala en una guerra de palomitas de maíz y almohadas (N/A: esto solo debe pasar en mi fic jugar con la comida es malo así que no lo hagan en casa e.e), sin querer Tsubaki tropezó y empezó a caer de espaldas, para evitar la caída ella sujeto a Black por la camisa, pero como consecuencia ambos cayeron al suelo uniendo sus labios accidentalmente, ambos se sonrojaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero en ese momento Black hizo algo que sorprendió a Tsubaki, el empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y a profundizar el beso y ella ''sin querer'' correspondió, sus labios se movían insistentes junto a los de ella, el pasó su lengua despacio por el labio inferior de ella haciendo que la pelinegra soltara un suspiro que el aprovecho para introducirse en su boca y empezar a explorarla, lentamente el peli azul paso una de sus manos por la delicada cintura de la chica, pero cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

-l-lo siento Tsubaki-chan- dijo completamente sonrojado Black*Star mientras le extendía una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse

-e-esta bien sempai f-fue un accidente-dijo ella-c-creo que será mejor que regrese a casa ma-Masamune debe estar preocupado-concluyó ella mientras hacia una reverencia y caminaba hacia la puerta y sin decir más salió con rumbo a su departamento

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Ambos hicieron de cuenta como que nada había sucedido, por lo tanto Tsubaki debía ver a último candidato de la lista Justin Law

La cita de Tsubaki y Justin fue magnifica por no decir perfecta, el chico era todo un caballero, atento, educado y divertido, primero fueron a un restaurante bastante costoso, al parecer Justin tiene una familia bastante pudiente por lo que ese tipo de cosas para el son algo de lo mas normal, luego de el almuerzo fueron a dar un paseo y finalmente a bailar.

-entonces Justin y yo bailamos un largo tiempo, es decir, es un bailarín excelente y además tiene un gran gusto por la música, tenemos mucho en común-relataba Tsubaki por teléfono a Black*Star mientras este despedazaba una indefensa hoja de papel que tenía entre las manos preso de la ira

-me alegro por ti Tsubaki-chan (sarcasmo)-respondió el aparentando un tono de voz tranquilo

-creo que tenías razón sempai, Justin es el chico indicado-dijo ella emocionada-bien debo irme debo prepararle la cena a Masamune te veré luego sempai gracias por tu ayuda- concluyo ella acto seguido cortó la llamada

-maldito niño rico con suerte-dijo Black*Star mientras se dejaba caer cansado en el sofá de su departamento, en una acción involuntaria llevó una de sus manos a sus labios rememorando el beso que se había dado con la pelinegra- Tsubaki tonta si me hubieras pedido casarme contigo tu dios habría aceptado con gusto-susurro para si mismo antes de dirigirse a su habitación para ir a dormir

* * *

**Y 2 semanas después...**

La relación entre Justin y Tsubaki iba de maravilla pero no lo suficiente como para que el rubio le pidiera matrimonio, se encontraban cenando en un restaurante de comida japonesa muy popular de Death City

-oye Justin dime ¿alguna vez has pensado en casarte? Ya sabes…-preguntó la pelinegra tratando de sacar el tema a la luz, haciendo acoplo de toda su valentía

-pues la verdad si lo he considerado pero creo que es un poco pronto para que hablemos de eso cariño-respondió el tiernamente

-entiendo… es solo que a mi si me gustaría-dijo ella con la mirada un poco gacha, después de todo la boda de Kid estaba a tan solo 2 semanas de realizarse, era imposible que ella lograra que Justin le pidiera casarse con ella

Mientras tanto un chico peli azul los miraba escondido tras una de las plantas del restaurante escuchando disimuladamente la conversación

-disculpa Justin iré al tocador un momento-dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba grácilmente del a mesa y se encaminaba al tocador, en ese momento Justin sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a marcar un número

-ola cariño soy yo, si aún estoy en el restaurante…no, no creo que me quede mucho con ella esta noche…si también quiero verte… ¿que estás en donde?... estoy en la esquina siguiente...si el de comida japonesa-decía el rubio por teléfono bajo los atentos ojos y oídos del gran Black*Star –te veré allí… si también te amo cielo- finalmente colgó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-ese imbécil le está poniendo los cuernos a Tsubaki-dijo Black*Star completamente seguro de sus palabras mientras se encaminaba a buscar a la pelinegra, caminó y sin importar que fuera el baño de mujeres entró sin ningún reparo

-Tsubaki TU DIOS NECESITA QUE LO ACOMPAÑES AHORA ES IMPORTANTE!-gritó el peli azul bajo la mirada asesina de muchas jóvenes que solo repararon en arrojarle las cosas que tenían a su alcance, desde lápiz labial, pasando por zapatos de tacón hasta una motosierra llegaron a la cara del peli azul por invadir el santuario de privacía femenino.

-pero que mujeres mas violentas-dijo Black completamente pálido justo fuera del baño de señoras, acto seguido Tsubaki salió muy apurada a socorrerlo

-sempai ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó muy preocupada Tsubaki mientras revisaba las heridas del peli azul

-no hay tiempo para eso tienes que venir con migo ahora-dijo Black decidido mientras la arrastraba fuera del restaurante

-¿pero mi cita con Justin…?-

-no hay tiempo para eso, ese maldito te está poniendo los cuernos ahora mismo-dijo Black mientras buscaba con la mirada al rubio, finalmente lo encontró y reparó en que no se encontraba esta acompañado… besando a… ¿otro chico?

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS?-fue lo que se limitó a gritar Black*Star mientras señalaba acusatoriamente a Justin y a su acompañante, debido al grito el rubio y el chico con el que estaba se separaron

-etto… ah yo p-puedo explicarlo-dijo Justin completamente nervioso mientras el otro chico se escondía tras el

A Tsubaki se le desencajo la mandíbula y entró en estado de shock, mientras el peli azul se ponía completamente pálido mientras continuaba señalándolos

-t-tu le estabas siendo infiel a Tsubaki con un c-chico-dijo Black*Star bajito, en ese momento Tsubaki se desmayó

* * *

-está despertando- Tsubaki reconoció la voz de su sempai a lo lejos mientras abría lentamente los ojos, logró distinguir una mancha azul una amarilla y una negra, cuando por fin pudo ver completamente bien notó que se encontraba en el departamento de su sempai, junto con el, Justin y un muchacho al cual no reconoció.

-¿q-que fue lo que pasó?-se animó a preguntar Tsubaki mientras trataba de incorporarse, el peli azul no tardo en ayudarla, ya estando sentada en el sofá miró a los presentes y reparó en el muchachito pelinegro-¿y tu quien eres?-preguntó mientras lo señalaba, el chico solo se limitó a esconderse tras el rubio mientras Black*Star se sentaba junto a ella y le ofrecía un té

-veras Tsubaki-chan Justin-kun es gay-dijo el peli azul con naturalidad, acto seguido la chica escupió el sorbo de té que tenia en la boca justo en la cara de su sempai

-¿CÓMO DICES QUE DIJISTE?-preguntó exaltada mientras se levantaba del sillón a punto de desmayarse de nuevo

-cálmate Tsubaki-chan no es para tanto replico el peli azul mientras la sacudía tomándola de los hombros

-esto debe ser una pesadilla-dijo ella y acto seguido se dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro-¡hay Dios no es una pesadilla! ¿Pero que rayos fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó ella al borde de un colapso mental

-Tsubaki… OBEDECE A TU DIOS Y SIENTATE AHORA- gritó colérico Black*Star mientras empujaba a la chica y la hacía sentarse nuevamente en el sofá, mientras el rubio y el pelinegro miraban la escena entre curiosos y sorprendidos

-¿y dices que es ella por quien me remplazaste?-preguntó incrédulo el muchachito pelinegro a Justin señalando la escena, mientras Tsubaki lo fulminaba con la mirada

-ay tu cállate que eres tu quien se coló en esta fiesta-dijo Black*Star con tono hostil al muchachito pelinegro mientras este se escondía nuevamente detrás del rubio-a ver Tsubaki tienes que calmarte y escuchar lo que pasó

-Tsubaki de verdad lo lamento-dijo Justin apenado con la mirada gacha- lo que sucede es que como viste mi familia es famosa por lo que tener un hijo ''como yo'' no se ve bien en los medios, mis padres me advirtieron que debía conseguirme una novia si no quería quedarme sin el sustento que ellos me proporcionan y tu eras la persona indicada, de verdad quería decírtelo … luego, pero es que era todo tan complicado-relató Justin mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos de la chica-de verdad lo lamento no quise lastimarte eres una chica maravillosa pero yo ya he encontrado al amor de mi vida-concluyó mientras miraba al muchachito de cabello negro

-de verdad lo siento Tsubaki-san fui yo quien le dio la idea a Justin de conseguir una chica para mantener su imagen-dijo el pelinegro mientras juagaba nervioso con sus manos

-¿y tu eres…?-preguntó Tsubaki luego de un corto pero incomodo silencio

-m-mi nombre es Gopher y soy el novio de Justin-kun-dijo el mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-ya veo… está bien lamento haber actuado de ese modo, pero Justin-kun creo que lo correcto es que le digas a tu familia lo que sucedió y como te sientes para que puedas mantener una relación mas tranquila-dijo con clama Tsubaki mientras miraba tiernamente al chico rubio

-¡SI! Además salir del closet está de moda que no conoces a Ricky Martin- dijo el peli azul haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran con pena

-de verdad eres una chica maravillosa Tsubaki-chan espero que podamos ser amigos y de nuevo lo lamento-dijo Justin mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Gopher de la mano-será mejor que nos vayamos, espero verte de nuevo Tsubaki-chan-acto seguido el rubio y el pelinegro salieron del departamento dejando a la chica y a su sempai solos

-c-creo que después de esto necesitaré terapia y además también necesitare trabajar por el resto de mi vida si quiero comprarme un auto nuevo por que es obvio que ya perdí la apuesta-se lamento Tsubaki mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro

En ese momento el peli azul la tomo por los hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara y acto seguido la besó, fue un beso largo y apasionado, cuando se separaron la chica parpadeo un par de veces confundida

-será tu dios quien te conceda el gran honor de ser tu esposo nyajajajaja-gritó Black*Star aumentando la duda de la chica

-s-sempai y-yo no entiendo…-pero fue interrumpida con otro beso por parte del muchacho

-que a caso no entiendes que te amo y que te estoy diciendo que seré yo quien se case contigo-dijo Black*Star juntando su frente con la de la muchacha, a ella se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y solo atino a desmayarse de nuevo

* * *

-y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote y acto seguido la pareja se dio un hermoso beso, todos los presentes inundaron el lugar con aplausos

-muchas felicidades Crona-chan ya era hora-dijo Maka mientras abrazaba ala peli rosada

-te deseo lo mejor Crona-chan-dijo Tsubaki mientras le sonreía con ternura

-g-gracias chicas-dijo la peli rosada-disculpen debo ir a tomarme las fotos-acto seguido caminó hacia su nuevo esposo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras eran bañados con los flashes de las cámaras

-oye Tsubaki-chan ¿cuanto le vas a hacer pagar a tu hermano por tu boda?-preguntó la rubia pícaramente mientras en el rostro de la morena se formaba una sonrisa un poco malvada

-ya hemos valorizado los gastos de mi boda en unos 5 mil dólares- dijo orgullosa la pelinegra mientras la rubia la miraba sorprendida y su hermano bufaba molesto y largaba un complejo de maldiciones por lo bajo

-no es justo Tsubaki cuando dije que debías casarte me refería una iglesia así como ahora- se quejo Masamune acercándose a su hermana y la rubia

-no tu solo dijiste que debía encontrar un novio y casarme, y lo hice- dijo la pelinegra mientras le mostraba la lengua de manera infantil a su hermano

-casarse por lo civil* no es una boda-dijo Masamune con terquedad

-claro que si tú estabas presente, Maka y Soul fueron mis testigos, Maka y Soul mis invitados…-

-y yo fui el novio- concluyó Black*Star mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra

-firmamos los papeles y nos pusimos los anillos por lo tanto ahora estamos legalmente casados hermanito, la ceremonia en la iglesia la celebraremos después de averiguar cuanto te va a costar mi luna de miel- dijo Tsubaki mientras sonreía ampliamente haciendo que su hermano bufara nuevamente molesto y se alejara soltando un sinfín de maldiciones por lo bajo

-¿crees que deberíamos decirle que queremos viajar a París para nuestra luna de miel?-preguntó Black*Star mientras sujetaba por la cintura a su esposa

-tal vez luego quiero torturarlo un poco más-dijo Tsubaki mientras reía bajito-sabes me alegro de haber apostado con mi hermano de no ser por eso nunca me habría dado cuenta de que te gustaba Black*Star- dijo Tsubaki mientras abrazaba a su esposo

-yo también de no ser por el jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que siempre te amé y te amo- dijo el mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios, acto seguido se tomaron de la mano y caminaron fuera de la iglesia

-gracias Masamune-dijeron los dos a unísono cuando pasaban junto al pelinegro dejándolo totalmente confundido, mientras ellos sonreían ampliamente y se abrían puertas a un futuro maravilloso

''_el amor suele llegar cuando no lo estás buscando''_

* * *

y esto es todo c: les gusto? o mejor dicho **SAEKO EVANS TE GUSTO? **debo saberlo o moriré x_x

Aclaraciones:

***citas relámpago**: son varias citas rápidas de mas o menos 10 minutos cada una en las cuales tratas de conocer a una persona en ese tiempo, cuando terminas llega una nueva persona para que conozcas, con la finalidad de conocer mucha gente en poco tiempo

***Bar de citas **: es un sitio especial que esta diseñado para hacer las citas relámpago mucho más cómodas, es decir las mesas y el lugar en general está hecho para que estas citas se hagan de manera organizada y eficiente e.e

***casarse por lo civil :** bueno cuando una pareja se casa por lo civil se hace en una ceremonia privada con dos testigos es algo muy sencillo dónde la pareja firma unos papeles que sirven para confirmar que están legalmente casados en el país dónde residen c:

y creo que eso es todo ._. sé que es cortito (creo) pero de veras ando como dispersa por la vida -,- tenganme paciencia

ahora si

Dudas? consternaciones?.. yo se las resuelvo! :D solo deben dejarme un lindo review y reponderé por PM c:

sin más que decir me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


End file.
